1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor bracket used to attach an on-board camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a technique is known that accurately detects an obstacle and a pedestrian, a position of a traffic lane, whether a headlight of an oncoming vehicle is on, and the like by performing imaging of a portion in front of a vehicle with an on-board camera. In such a case, the on-board camera is mounted on a bracket that is adhered to a windshield.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-203250, while bosses of an on-board camera main body are hooked to hook-shaped portions, the on-board camera main body is slid from below towards an obliquely upward portion at the rear side and along a glass surface of the windshield to attach the bracket. When performing the above operation, first, the rear surface of the on-board camera main body comes into contact with a flat spring, and the flat spring is pushed and deformed by the on-board camera main body.
Furthermore, in a state in which the on-board camera main body is biased towards the front by the flat spring, an engagement protrusion of the on-board camera main body inserted into engagement holes of the bracket is abutted against the front side end portion such that an upper surface of the on-board camera main body is abutted against a back surface of an adhesion portion of the bracket (a surface that is on the side that opposes the on-board camera main body). With the above, the on-board camera main body is fixed while the front side thereof is biased against the bracket with the flat spring (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-203250, paragraphs 0040 to 0043, FIGS. 1 and 5).